Especies
by Torresx2
Summary: Un nuevo estudio que se centrara en las especies Ninjus encontrados en este extraño hábitat denominada "Zona 1", comúnmente conocida entre los habitantes como Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas, y los especímenes mas relevantes hallados aquí.
1. Tontus Competitivus

**Primer Objeto de Observación**

 **Nombre común:** Equipo 7.

 **Nombre científico:** _Tontus Competitivus._

El primer grupo se compone de tres especímenes: dos machos y una hembra.

Por lo que se ha podido observar, hay una buena relación entre ellos. Los dos machos, identificados como Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, son mejores amigos, y este segundo está en una relación con la hembra del grupo, Haruno Sakura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su buena relación, ambos machos han demostrado evidencias de comportamiento de macho Alfa dominante, por lo tanto, son muy competitivos, tratando de demostrar quién es mejor y más fuerte.

Ahora, ambos se encuentran en casa del Uzumaki, jugando video juegos. La hembra se encuentra en otro lugar, practicando su jutsu médico. Están los dos, sin que nadie los detenga. Observemos que sucede.

 **-Muere, teme. ¡Muere, muere, muere!**

 **-No antes que tú, dobe.**

Tienden a llamarse por apodos que solo usan entre ellos.

 **-Te ganare-** grito Naruto, presionando frenético los botones.

 **-No…**

Cuando no entrenan, los juegos de pelea son su forma favorita de pasar el tiempo. Aunque no es el único lugar en que comparten.

 **-Te gane, idiota** \- Sasuke sonrió despectivo, levantándose del suelo.

 **-Eso no fue justo.**

Naruto se ha levantado del suelo, apagando la T. V. El lugar es un desorden, hemos llegado a la conclusión que esa es una forma de marcar territorio. Sasuke va a la cocina, debe tener hambre.

 **-Naruto, ¿Tienes algo de comer en esta pocilga?**

El Uzumaki no se ofende al escuchar cosas así. Son típicas entre ellos.

 **-Creo que no. También tengo hambre, ¿vamos a Ichiraku? Te reto a ver quién come más ramen.**

 **-El perdedor paga la cuenta del otro.**

 **-Trato hecho.**

* * *

Han comenzado una competencia de ramen. El humano dueño del local pertenece a la clase cocinera encontrada en el habitad. No se sorprende por la capacidad de los chicos para comer, y no deja de cocinar. Siempre sonriendo.

 **-¡Hey, Naruto, Sasuke!**

 **-Hola, chicos.**

Dos nuevos machos han entrado en escena. Se trata de Iruka y Kakashi, anteriores senseis de ambos machos competitivos. Estos últimos no reaccionaron, concentrados en vencer al otro.

 **-Mira, Iruka, de nuevo compiten.**

 **-Hay que ver que este par no crecerá nunca-** sonrió el mencionado- **además, Sasuke debería saber que Naruto ganara.**

 **-Mmm, no lo creo** \- Kakashi miro a sus pupilos- **Sasuke es muy resistente, no tardará en recuperarse.**

 **-Comer ramen es algo que Naruto ama hacer, ¿Cómo Sasuke que le ganaría en eso?**

 **-¿Quieres apostar? El perdedor paga la cuenta del ganador.**

 **-Trato hecho** \- sonrió el moreno- **de igual manera, tu solo querías ramen normal, ¿cierto?**

 **-No me refería al que pierda entre nosotros** \- Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara- **hablo del que pierda entre esos dos.**

Esto no ha parecido hacerle gracia a Iruka, pero no se retracto. Tampoco dispuesto a perder.

Esta aldea estaba llena de machos Alfa.

* * *

La hembra de los _Tontus Competitivus_ , también ha demostrado comportamiento Alfa. Grita mucho, manda a todos, y es muy terca. Tiene mucho parecido a otra mujer, Lady Tsunade, hembra Alfa Suprema del territorio.

Tiene una rivalidad especial con otra chica, perteneciente a otro subgrupo, llamada Yamanaka Ino, a quien veremos más adelante. Antes de debía que ambas se veían atraídas por el mismo chico, Sasuke; ahora simplemente parece ser una costumbre entre las dos.

 **-¡Ino-puerca!**

 **-¡Frente de marquesina!**

Tampoco parecen tener vergüenza frente a las otras personas de la aldea.

* * *

De regreso con Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio ha ganado la apuesta. El Uchiha pago la cuenta de su compañero y Kakashi la cuenta de Sasuke. Esto creo un desacuerdo entre los jóvenes machos, por lo que ahora resolverán el asunto con una pelea.

Pero primero descansarían el almuerzo.

Allí mostraban una faceta diferente: solo jugaban. Sin competencias, sin ofensas. Solo charlando, y en esta ocasión, lanzándose una pelota, hecha con vendajes que tenían en sus provisiones.

 **-Oye, teme** \- llamo Naruto, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol- **Sakura te va a matar si se entera que usas los vendajes para esto.**

 **-No me va a matar si no le decimos, dobe** \- Sasuke que lanzo la bola de vendajes, sentado bajo la sombra de otro árbol a varios metros de Naruto- **además, en todo caso, intentara matarte a ti primero, eso me dará tiempo para convencerla de que no me mate.**

 **-Lánzala más alta** \- exclamo Naruto.

 **-De acuerdo.**

Llevan así más de treinta minutos, solo lanzándose los vendajes. No pareciera que llevaran toda la mañana compitiendo entre sí.

 **-¡Eh, Sasuke! La lanzaste muy alto, se quedó atorada en la copa del árbol.**

 **-Tú fuiste quien me pidió que la lanzara así** \- el azabache observo la rama en cuestión, parado junto a su amigo- **ve a buscarla.**

 **-¿Qué? Pero si has sido tu quien la dejo allá.**

 **-Porque tu quisiste.**

 **-Claro que no.**

 **-Claro que sí.**

 **-Que no.**

 **-Que sí.**

Y así, ambos machos olvidaron su estado de calma y volvieron a sus acostumbrados desacuerdos. Esta vez con más violencia física que las veces anteriores.

* * *

Sakura ha decidido ir a ver a sus compañeros. Ya a acaba con sus prácticas de ninja médico del día. Sin más en que ocupar su tiempo, lo va a buscar.

Mientras los chicos tenían una batalla cada vez más acalorada. Jadean, sudan, están casi completamente agotados, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para gruñirse y hacer un último jutsu.

El macho de cabellos oscuros se ha sujetado la muñeca, un gran ruido a inundado el aire. Naruto ha creado un clon y parece estar concentrando chakra en la palma de su mano.

 **-¡Chidori!**

 **-¡Rasengan!**

 **-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!**

La hembra ha llegado, en ocasiones como esta ella es la más dominante del grupo. Los dos la miran y sin dudarlo agitan sus manos disipando el chakra.

 **-¡Sakura!** \- dijo Naruto con alegría y nerviosismo.

 **-Hola** \- fue el gran recibimiento del pelinegro.

La competencia ha sido interrumpida, el ganador no se decidió. ¿Qué planearan para concluir esta disputa sin que Sakura se entere?

Vemos a Sasuke acercarse a la chica. Ella lo mira con cierta confusión, pues a pesar de ser pareja, el no suele ser muy afectuoso, menos frente a los demás. Ni hablar si se trata de Naruto.

No es de extrañar la cara de sorpresa de la pelirrosa cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

El rubio se extrañó ante esto. Aunque el asunto fue aclarado cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos un segundo y le dio una mirada de superioridad y victoria.

El Uzumaki rechino los dientes.

 **-Con que cree que tiene la mejor novia, ¿eh?** \- farfullo el chico entre dientes- **que espere nada más. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hinata?**

Después de todos los días de observación, aun no se ha presenciado a un ganador definitivo.


	2. Flojus Holgazanus

**Segundo Objeto de Observación**

 **Nombre común:** Equipo 10.

 **Nombre científico:** _Flojus Holgazanus._

Al igual que el grupo anterior, este segundo trio también se compone por dos machos y una hembra.

En este equipo existe una especie de jerarquía tacita entre los integrantes; uno de las machos llama Chouji Akimichi, está en el tercer lugar de la escala. Luego, de segundo se encuentra Shikamaru Nara, el otro macho. Y a la cabeza esta la joven hembra, Ino Yamanaka.

Aunque según anteriores investigaciones, hay otra jerarquía, oculta detrás de esta, donde el macho Nara es quien manda. Su inteligencia, astucia y capacidad de observación son notoriamente más elevadas que las de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, por ser típico de los _Flojus Holgazanus,_ el chico simplemente proponer y, a menos que se un caso verdaderamente importante, deja a Ino tomar la decisión, para evitar así una discusión con la chica. Según ha expresado en diferentes ocasiones, ella es muy _problemática_.

A la hembra la pudimos observar en el estudio anterior al discutir con la hembra de los _Tontus Competitivus_. Ino Yamanaka posee un fuerte carácter, aunque también puede ser irritante, dulce o considerada.

A sido nuestro espécimen más observado en este subgrupo de la clase _Ninja_. Todavía no se decide si su comportamiento es simplemente así o posee un trastorno de múltiple personalidad.

- **Oye, Ino** \- ambos muchachos han entrado a territorio Yamanka. La Floristería.

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Queríamos saber si vienes a entrenar con nosotros** \- dijo el macho Akimichi, embutiendo frituras en su boca.

La dieta de este ninja es variada, pero en grandes cantidades. Tocar la más mínima porción de su comida o llamarle gordo pueden despertar su lado más salvaje. Hay que tener precaución en caso de encontrárselo. Aunque esta joven hembra aun no lo ha entendido.

 **-¿Asuma-sensei nos acompañara?**

 **-De él fue la idea.**

 **-Entonces me apunto. Denme un minuto.**

Luego de avisar a su madre, la hembra acompaña a los dos machos a las áreas de entrenamiento donde ya los espera un hombre de jerarquía superior a ellos entre los ninjas la aldea: Asuma.

…

Horas más tarde, en el almuerzo, los tres especímenes de _Flojus Holgazanus_ descansan el arduo entrenamiento. Su sensei ya no los acompaña, pues la Alfa suprema le ha dejado encargos a realizar. Solo conversan, y Chouji come.

 **-Oye, panzón, deja algo para nosotros** \- reclama la hembra, con ademanes enojados, a su compañero.

El chico la ignora y sigue engullendo la comida como si nada. Esto hace enfurecer a Ino; la chica le ha apartado la comida. Por observaciones anteriores y la expresión preocupada en el generalmente tranquilo macho Nara, hemos deducido que esa acción fue mala idea.

El rostro del macho Akimichi se ha tornado rojo, sus ojos entornados de manera siniestra miran el plato de comida que le han arrebatado.

 **-Chouji, cálmate ¿de acuerdo? Aquí hay más comida** \- trato de razonar el Nara, luego miro molesto a Ino- **oye, rubia ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan problemática y le devuelves esa comida a Chouji?**

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros cedería, aparentemente. Chouji mira el plato en manos de la hembra con anhelo y decisión, se acerca a ella, en posición para lanzarse por la comida. La mujer está también en posición, para sobre su asiento, para lanzar el plato al otro lado del local.

Los demás clientes miran la discusión de los _Flojus Holgazanus_. Tienen curiosidad por el altercado sucediendo cerca de ellos; algunos sonríen, otros están molestos y otros murmuran con ganas de saber en que terminara esto.

 **-Ino, por favor, cálmate** \- Shikamaru ha decidido hacer de mediador ya que las amenazas de su amiga van en serio y esto solo afecta más al segundo macho- **baja el plato lentamente y déjalo de nuevo en la mesa ¿Por qué mejor no lo hablamos? No hay razón para precipitarse, ni hacerlo más complicado. Nadie tiene que salir herido.**

 **-¡No me importa!** \- grito la hembra de manera enloquecida- **si yo no me puedo comer estas costillitas picantes especiales ¡Entonces nadie podrá! ¡Yo también pague por esta comida!**

Y con esta última frase, arrojo la comida, sin ningún miramiento.

Chouji corrió, como pocas veces se había molestado en correr desde que iniciamos las investigaciones en este hábitat. Atropellando mesas, comensales y camareros en el proceso. Pero el plato no pudo ser rescatado.

En cambio, cayó sobre una desprevenida cabeza rubia con cuatro coletas. La mujer se puso de pie bruscamente, alarmando, a uno más que a otro, a sus hermanos que la acompañaban.

Junto con la amenaza de esta nueva hembra, se une el hombre encargado del lugar, quien reclama por todo lo que habían roto y dañado.

 **-¡Shikamaru!** \- grito la hembra, una costilla descansando sobre su hombro.

 **-¡Que desastre!** \- ladro el hombre- **¿Quién va a pagar por todo esto?**

Características generales de los _Flojus Holgazanus_ : casi nunca llevaban dinero con ellos.

Shikamaru solo llevaba dinero para lo que iban a comer, nada más. Ino había palidecido, aun sobre la silla y Chouji lloraba las costillitas picantes especiales arrodillado entre el desorden.

 **-¿Sabes qué?** \- rio Ino con nerviosismo, bajando de la silla- **me parece que es tiempo de volver, debo ayudar a mi madre. Lo lamento, Chouji. Buena suerte, Shikamaru.**

De manera impecable, la chica demostró como se había convertido en ninja de Konoha. Antes de que el muchacho Nara pudiera hacer algo, ella ya se había ido en una nube de humo.

 **-Creo… creo que es tiempo de que yo también me vaya** \- el segundo macho se puso de pie, deprimido y sorbiéndose la nariz.

 **-No, espera, Chouji. Tienes que ayudarme…**

 **-Ya no hay ningún propósito para mi aquí.**

Entre cuatro machos adultos trataron de detenerlo, pero terminaron arrastrados en la retirada del muchacho.

Finalmente, el macho, Shikamaru, generalmente encargado de pensar en soluciones para los problemas que se le presentaban a su equipo, quedo allí solo junto a un encargado molesto y una hembra furiosa, temporalmente identificada como _Ninja de la Aldea de la Arena._

 **-Que problemático…**

* * *

 **Segundo cap de esta historia… tal vez no haya sido el mas interesante, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado al menos.**

 **Subiré el siguiente cap en cuanto pueda, aun tengo problemas con la computadora, escribir esto fue un golpe de suerte que no se da todos los días.**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, me encantaría saber que piensan ¡el siguiente cap es sobre los hermanos de la Arena!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Ninjus Arenosus

**Tercer Objeto de Observación.**

 **Nombre Común:** Ninjas de la Arena _._

 **Nombre Científico:** _Ninjus Arenosus._

Continuando con el patrón, el grupo se compone por: Temari, la hembra del grupo y quien posee mayor edad; Kankuro, uno de los machos y el segundo mayor. Por ultimo esta Gaara, el menor de los tres hermanos _Ninjus Arenosus_.

El orden de la jerarquía en este equipo varía según tres aspectos:

 **Edad:**

1.- Temari.

2.- Kankuro.

3.- Gaara.

 **Orden Militar Ninja:**

1.- Gaara.

2.- Kankuro.

3.- Temari.

 **Siendo Solo Hermanos:**

1.- Temari.

2.- Gaara.

3.- Kankuro.

Físicamente no tienen ningún rasgo que los caracterice como familia. Sin embargo, guardan fuertes lazos entre sí; generalmente no lo demuestran frente a otras personas.

-Pasar unos días fuera de la aldea ayudara a que te relajes, Gaara- dijo Temari.

-Pero no estoy estresado.

-de igual forma tienes mucho trabajo y no está mal tomarse un descanso.

-Soy el Kasekage, no tomo descansos.

-Eres humano, todos deben tomar uno de vez en cuando.

-Sí, pero…

Kankuro llamo suavemente la atención de su hermano menor. Cuando la jerarquía utilizada en el momento era la de hermanos, Temari era la Alfa, sin derecho a discusiones. Lo que la hembra decía era ley.

-Sí, Gaara. Hazle caso a Temari- intervino el macho castaño- no hemos venido por asuntos políticos ni militares. Solo…

-Turismo- sonrió la muchacha- vamos a comer algo.

…

No se tienen muchos registros de los _Nnjus Arenosus_ ya que nuestro campo de observación se ha limitado al hábitat de Konoha. Se tienen archivos sobre visitas pasadas, pero ahora son información invalida en muchos aspectos.

No muestran las mismas actitudes que en los expedientes, mas allá de las jerarquías anteriormente mencionadas a excepción que antes, en la tercera jerarquía, Gaara era quien mantenía el mayor rango.

El menor de los machos no hace más que observar, son contadas las participaciones que tiene en las conversaciones, pero esto parece estar bien para todos. Aunque sus hermanos siempre sonríen cuando lo oyen intervenir por su propia cuenta.

Llevan varias horas dentro del hábitat de Konoha. No han mostrado mayor interacción con los pobladores que un corto intercambio de palabros con los guardias de las puertas y la Alfa Suprema, o Hokage, como ellos la llaman en su jerga local. Es la homologa del macho más joven.

Han ingresado a un establecimiento de comidas. La hembra Alfa y el macho con mayor edad conversan animadamente. Gaara solo los mira; a veces solo asiente o niega cuando le preguntan o sonríe ligeramente por alguna broma o juego. No es muy expresivo, por lo que ha dejado ver.

Su hermano mayor es más sarcástico y hablador. Kankuro se toma con cuidado el comentar o bromear con su hermano menor. Se cree que es por algún tipo de miedo. Los lugareños los observan, unos más disimulados que otros.

-¿Qué quieres ordenar, Gaara?- pregunto Temari, amablemente.

La hembra de los _Ninjus Arenosus_ suele reservar ese trato para su hermano más pequeño. Suele ser más dura con el mayor.

-Ordena tu por mí, por favor.

Había mucho escandalo a su alrededor, pero no le dieron importancia. Habían demostrado no ser un grupo cotilla; en cambio, se concentraban en otros temas.

-Oye, hermanito ¿Dónde está Matzuri?- inquirió la joven hembra, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No lo sé.

Kankuro había lucido preocupado cuando la chica dijo "hermanito", quizás porque no era común tratar al menor de los machos de esa manera, pero se relajó al ver que Gaara no decía nada al respecto. Sonrió.

-Oh, vamos, Gaara ¿Cómo no sabes dónde está tu… aprendiz? - le siguió el juego.

El Supremo Alfa de la Arena por los tonos usados por sus hermanos. Miro a su hermana un momento; esta arqueo una ceja y él se coloro levemente.

Tal vez había captado la indirecta.

-Temari…

El escándalo crecía a su alrededor, pero antes de que el mismo equipo de investigación se diera cuenta, unas costillas picantes especiales llovieron sobre ellos. Principalmente sobre la hembra. El más joven de los machos se protegió en el último segundo con su arena, el otro termino con una costilla resbalando por su mejilla.

La chica se levantó de golpe. Kankuro intento detenerla inútilmente; Gaara ni se inmuto.

-¡Ah, demonios!- se quejó el macho castaño- ni siquiera pudimos comer.

-Es verdad.

Vieron a su hermana discutir con un chico que ellos parecieron reconocer; uno de los machos de nuestras observaciones anteriores. Shikamaru. Mas no intervinieron. La rubia armaba un buen alboroto ella sola.

-Que aburrido- se quejó Kankuro. Fijo su vista en la ventana. Sonrió al ver a una castaña de chonguitos pasearse por allí- nos vemos en un rato, hermano. Excúsame con Temari ¿sí?

Sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Para Gaara parecía no ser un lugar muy grato. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras observaba todo; con una mueca, escribió una nota en una servilleta, dejo algo de dinero y también se marcho.


	4. Otrus Tontus Competitivus

**Cuarto Objeto de Observación.**

 **Nombre común:** Equipo de Gai.

 **Nombre científico:** _Otrus Tontus Competitivus._

Nuevamente, en esta especie de ninjas, son dos machos y una hembra. Neji Hyuga, el macho más dominante del grupo, y uno de los más dominantes de su generación, tiene cierta rivalidad con el segundo macho del grupo, Lee. Sin embargo, son amigos.

El caso de estos dos machos es similar al de nuestro primer objeto de observación; al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, son mejores amigos y poseen una rivalidad. Suelen competir para saber cuál es el más fuerte, con la diferencia de que entre el macho Uchiha y el Uzumaki existe una dominancia similar. Mientras Neji es el verdadero Alfa del grupo.

Sin embargo, difieren en las maneras de competir. Neji, Alfa dominante, no accede a nada diferente a combates mano a mano; mientras Naruto y Sasuke toman todo, hasta la mayor insignificancia, como una competencia.

-Ya basta, chicos. Terminen por hoy. Comamos algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos chicos detuvieron su arduo enfrentamiento para mirar a la hembra del grupo. Tenten los miraba con los brazos en jarra, el ceño fruncido. Los dos machos se miraron un segundo, dieron un paso atrás y dieron por terminado su entrenamiento.

Tenten era también una Alfa, en ocasiones mas dominante que cualquiera de los dos. Otras veces, ellos simplemente se volvían sumisos frente a ella.

-¿Y ya pensaste en algún lugar?- el macho Lee se había acercado a la joven hembra y a rodeado sus hombros con un brazo.

Se ha podido observar una relación bastante cercana entre estos dos miembros de la especie _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ , pero no llega al romance. Sin embargo, si se ha observado interés de este tipo entre otros miembros de esta especie.

Al ser el Alfa, Neji Hyuga no solo era dominante, sino también posesivo. Por la forma en la que el macho Hyuga gruñía y bufaba cada vez que veía a otro macho acercarse a Tenten.

La hembra parecía no darse cuenta.

-¡Lee, apártate!- chillo la chica, quitándolo de su lado- estas todo sudado y lleno de tierra.

-Tú también- se quejó el chico.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera el tuyo también.

Neji sonrió ante el rechazo, confirmando aún más nuestras hipótesis.

-¿Qué les parece si cada quien va a casa, nos duchamos y en una hora nos vemos en el lugar de siempre?- propuso Neji, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sí, vayan. Olemos horrible- apoyo la hembra del grupo, de buen humor- después podrían corrernos del restaurante.

Una vez salieron del bosque donde entrenaban, Lee se separó del grupo. Los miembros restantes del grupo siguieron el camino juntos, como era costumbre.

…

La hembra de los _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ iba ya de camino a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Siendo también competitiva, no llegaba todavía al nivel que tienen los dos machos de su grupo en ese aspecto. Generalmente oculta sus ganas de competir y la agresividad que muestra en batalla con una personalidad alegre y divertida, algo relajada.

Solo Neji y Lee conocían bien lo que había detrás de esa imagen.

-Hey, Tenten. ¿Qué tal?

Uno de los machos Ninjus Arenosus, identificado en la anterior observación como Kankuro, se acercó a ella, saludando y sonriendo de manera coqueta. La hembra parece no saber cómo reaccionar y solo saluda de regreso.

-Hola, Kankuro, que sorpresa verte- dijo la chica, cuando el llago a su lado- ¿Qué hacen en la aldea?

-Oh, nada importante- Kankuro siguió la marcha con ella- Temari creyó que sería bueno venir a pasar unos días aquí, sobre todo para Gaara. Ya sabes, relajarnos un poco.

-Claro, claro- los chicos se estaban dirigiendo al punto de encuentro- ¿Y dónde están Temari y Gaara?

-Íbamos a comer, pero hubo un incidente. Temari empezó a discutir con un chico, algo muy molesto; te vi y, pues, dejé a Gaara con ella y vine a saludarte.

Tenten lucio apenada, su cara se tornó de un color carmesí. Han llegado con los otros dos machos _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_. Neji ha mirado al macho invasor con malos ojos y Lee observa confundido la escena.

-Neji, Lee- saludo Kankuro con un asentimiento.

-Hola, Kankuro. ¿Cómo estás? - respondió Lee, mirando de reojo a Neji. Este solo reconoció al recién llegado con una ceja arqueada.

Tenten miro de chico en chico, deteniéndose en Neji. No es recomendable mirar fijamente los ojos de un Alfa, pero como hembra Alfa del grupo, la joven no le dio importancia. Con una obvia pregunta en la mirada, frunció el ceño hacia el chico.

-¿Vamos a comer o no?- evadió el macho Hyuga.

Tenten no pareció conforme con esa respuesta, pero lo dejo pasar. Posiblemente era solo de momento.

-¿Y puedo acompañarlos?- el macho _Ninjus Arenosus_ sonrió- no he podido comer.

-Eh, pues…- la hembra evadió la mirada. No había estado contenta con la falta de cortesía de su compañero, pero la presencia de Kankuro también parecía incomodarla.

-Pero por supuesto que si- contesto Lee, en su lugar- es nuestro deber como shinobis de la Hoja atender muy bien a nuestros visitantes. ¡En marcha, yo invito!

Neji y Tenten lo miraron con igual sorpresa, uno más molesto que la otra.

…

El macho de los _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ no había dejado de gruñir en todo el camino al lugar en que comerían. Aun no llegaban y el hambre parecía empeorar su humor.

Parecia al límite.

La hembra del grupo, por quien obviamente guardaba ciertos sentimientos, estaba siendo acosada por dos machos. Uno, su amigo y rival, y otro, un macho extranjero en su mayoría desconocido.

Aparte de competir por la atención de la chica, también lo mantenían a él fuera del juego.

-¡Hinata, Hinata!

Escucho los gritos que llamaban a su prima, y reconoció la voz del mas idiota, en su propia opinión, de los _Tontus Competitivus_. Pudo observar a Naruto corriendo detrás de la pelinegra.

No estaba seguro de si ir con ella, o con los otros dos machos invasores y Tenten.


	5. Rastriatus Habilidosus

**Quinto objeto de Observación.**

 **Nombre común:** _Equipo 8._

 **Nombre científico:** _Rastriatus Habilidosus._

No hay una verdadera jerarquía en esta especie.

El primer espécimen de _Rastriatus Habilidosus_ del que hablaremos es llamando Shino Aburame, de clan Aburame, que tiene la habilidad especial de controlar insectos. Generalmente callado e introvertido, no ha mostrado las destrezas necesarias para ser el Alfa de este grupo.

El segundo espécimen es el macho denominado Kiba Inuzuka, del clan Inuzuka, otro clan reconocido en este habitad. Las personas de esta familia tienen cierta afinidad con los perros; a pesar de su acostumbrada vida en manada, este macho aún es muy inmaduro para ser considerado un Alfa.

De ultima presentamos a la hembra del grupo, Hinata Hyuga, perteneciente a la rama principal del clan, del que también forma parte uno de los machos _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ , anteriormente mencionado, Neji Hyuga. Su personalidad penosa, insegura y timida no le permiten ser la Alfa de esta especie.

A pesar de la falta de dominancia en este grupo, son un equipo estable y que demuestra trabajar muy bien en equipo, teniendo como especialidad el rastreo.

Por separado son un poco más diferentes.

Los miembros de esta especie, principalmente los machos, tienen grandes singularidades entre los jóvenes de su generación en este habitad.

Empezando por el macho Shino, quien parece relacionarse bien y de manera efectiva únicamente con sus insectos. Suele ser callado y para la mayoría muy extraño; en el caso del macho _Tontus Competitivus_ , Naruto Uzumaki, también alguien muy olvidable.

Esto ha generado una serie de complejos en el macho _Rastriatus Habilidosus_. Sin embargo, muy pocos lo han notado, ya que no suele ser el centro de atención entre los habitantes de esta Aldea.

Por otro lado, el otro macho de esta especie si esta mas familiarizado con la atención de las personas. Teniendo perros siempre consigo, entendiéndolos y charlando con ellos, los miembros del clan-manada Inuzuka, no suelen pasar desapercibidos.

-Vamos a jugar, Akamaru- es completamente normal para el macho Shino y la hembra Hinata ver los intercambios entre el macho Kiba y su mascota.

Akamaru, quien es considerado otro miembro de este subgrupo, también puede ser considerado un _Rastriatus habilidosus_. Este es el miembro con menor jerarquía, pues se encuentra como un subordinado del macho Kiba, quien tampoco tiene verdadera dominancia, como ya explicamos antes.

A pesar de todo esto, Kiba es quien tiene mayor influencia en el grupo. A diferencia de otros ninjas, en otros subgrupos, Shino y Hinata no solían discutir. Eran bastante conformes con pasar el tiempo juntos.

Por esa razón, ahora se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en la hierba, viendo a Kiba y Akamaru persiguiéndose entre sí.

-Tengo hambre- los otros _tres Rastriatus Habilidosus_ miraron a su compañero- ¿Por qué? Porque ya es hora del almuerzo.

-Si, es cierto- al macho Kiba le brillaron los ojos- ¡Vamos a comer!

Akamaru, considerado el tercer macho del grupo, apoyo la idea con ladridos y saltos. La joven hembra Hyuga solo se puso de pie y los siguió en silencio. Era usualmente timida, pero no lo demostraba tanto con sus compañeros.

Los tres machos parecieron notar eso.

Los dos jóvenes humanos se miraron. Parecían preguntarse que hacer. Hinata iba al frente del grupo ahora, miraba al suelo, como pensando en algo. El macho canino ha tomado la iniciativa y trata de animar a la chica.

Sus compañeros humanos aun no saben que hacer.

-¿Qué le sucederá?- Kiba le pregunto a Shino, en voz muy baja- estaba bien, hasta hace un rato.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con Naruto. ¿Por qué? Porque son novios y no lo ha visto en todo el día.

Kiba pareció considerarlo. Finalmente, bufo molesto.

-Pues no lo entiendo. Nosotros vinimos primero que Naruto, somos su equipo. ¡Deberia estar contenta por pasar tiempo con sus amigos, no pensando en ese tonto!

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Tu no?

Con tantas cosas cubriendo la cara y cabeza del Aburame, nos costo ver su reacción. Aun asi, pudimos captar como asintió levemente en respuesta.

Estos tres machos _Rastriatus Habilidosus_ , acaban de demostrar que, aunque no son Alfas, si son dominantes, como la mayor parte de los ninjas estudiados en este habitad. Son posesivos, ahora podemos notarlo.

-Hay que distraerla un rato para que no piense en ese idiota, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Hinata parecio no escuchar nada de su conversación y solo sonríe al verlos acercarse. Ellos tratan de actuar como si nada, cosa que no parece dárseles muy bien. La hembra tampoco parece notarlo.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunto Kiba, parándose frente a ella.

-Lo que ustedes elijan estará…

-No digas que estará bien- le reprendió el chico- siempre comemos los que nosotros escogemos…

-Lo que tu escoges- corrigió Shino.

Este macho en particular tiene buena memoria, principalmente para las cosas que no le son gratas. Como el hecho de que sus compañeros a veces lo ignoren sin proponérselo. Aunque suele evitar sacárselos en cara.

-Como sea- gruño el macho Inuzuka- es caso es que queremos que hoy elijas tu, Hinata.

Sonrojándose a penas levemente, la hembra les sonríe.

-¿Qué les parece ramen?

Ellos celebran la decisión, específicamente Kiba y su cuadrúpedo amigo.

…

Las diferentes especies de ninja, existentes entre los humanos, que hemos estudiados en sus diferentes equipos, han mostrado tener diferentes tipos de relaciones.

El primer subgrupo, _Tontus Competitivus_ , tiene una fuerte relación amistosa, pero también una romántica. Como casi se puede presenciar en el subgrupo _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_. Los _Ninjus Arenosus_ tienen lazos estrechos al ser hermanos; lazos similares a los que poseen los _Flojus Holgazanus_ , pues su amistad viene de la unión entre sus clanes desde hace varias generaciones.

Sin embargo, las relaciones en este subgrupo se han formado de manera diferente. Desde un principio no a existido una rivalidad entre los miembros del equipo, ni hacia otros ninjas necesariamente; tampoco hay registros de amistades previas entre los clanes. Y aunque no hemos esforzado por encontrar algo, no hay indicios de una relación romántica entre estos jóvenes.

La hembra ha mostrado pleno interés en el macho más enérgico de los _Tontus Competitivus_. Incluso se dice que ya se encuentran en una relación; de ambos machos aun no tenemos información al respecto.

-Aaaah, estuvo delicioso- Kiba terminado su ultimo tazón de ramen- ¿Cuánto te debemos, viejo?

Entre los tres han pedido mucho ramen. El hombre que atiende el lugar parece complacido con el halago, aunque sospechamos que en realidad se debe al pago de la cuenta.

Ya los machos están sacando sus billeteras.

-Tranquilos, chicos- los detuvo la chica- hoy invito yo.

Ambos, incluso Shino, se vieron contentos por eso. El canino, Akamaru, reposa en el suelo luego de su gran almuerzo. Hinata ha sido quien, de los cuatro, ha comido más ramen; superando incluso al autoproclamado fan del ramen, Naruto Uzumaki. Y el tendero local se lo hizo saber.

-Hace poco estuvo por aquí- siguió comentando el hombre- hizo una competencia de quien comía mas con ese chico que siempre esta con él, el Uchiha. Se fueron pocos minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran.

Esto pareció hacer que la hembra se desanimara, desanimando por igual a los machos que la acompañaban. Unos minutos menos y se fueran encontrado.

También, si fueran regresado a la aldea con más anticipación, fueran visto al muchacho Uzumaki buscar a la chica. Cosa que a sus compañeros no les fuera gustado.

…

En el siguiente par de horas luego del almuerzo, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru trataron de distraer a Hinata de pensar en Naruto. Se estaban esforzando y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Hasta que…

-¡Hiiinaaaataaaaaa!- el grito se escuchó en media Konoha- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estas?

La hembra de _Rastriatus Habilidosus_ no había oído nada aun, pero Kiba y su subordinado captaron el llamado claramente.

Tomaron medidas inmediatamente.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un poco?- propuso nerviosamente el macho Inuzuka- hace un buen rato que no entrenamos los tres juntos, y no estamos oxidando. ¿Qué les parece si incluso rastreamos algo? ¡Es nuestra especialidad! Me parecio oírte decir, Shino, que estabas buscando unos insectos. ¡Hinata, Akamaru y yo te ayudaremos a encontrarlos!

Hinata estaba claramente confundida. Y luego de un minucioso estudio de los gestos y ademanes del Aburame, pudimos darnos cuenta que el también. Sin embargo, le siguió el juego.

-Claro, eso seria de mucho ayuda.

Y de esta manera han logrado alejar, de momento, a su compañera del macho _Tontus Competitivus._


	6. Ninjus Niñerus

**Sexto objeto de Observación.**

 **Nombre común:** _Senseis._

 **Nombre científico:** _Ninjus Niñerus._

Los objetos de observación elegidos para esta sexta investigación fueron escogidos muy meticulosamente entre la especie _Ninjus Niñerus_.

El primer espécimen es un macho de mucha relevancia en este hábitat, con una trayectoria admirada por sus camaradas y temida por sus enemigos, una leyenda apodada _El Ninja que Copia_ , con varios rumores de todo tipo corriendo tras él. Hatake Kakashi. Entre la especie _Ninjus Niñerus_ y las demás especies existentes en este hábitat, es de los que tiene mayor dominancia, destacando por sus habilidades en batalla y gran capacidad deductiva. Se cree que puede ser el próximo Alfa Supremo.

Es el _Ninjus Niñerus_ encargado del trio _Tontus Competitivus._

El segundo espécimen también es un macho, algo menos dominante, pero con una fuerza similar al anterior. Maito Gai, autodenominado _La Noble Bestia Azul de Konoha_ , es el rival del macho Hatake. Conocido por sus grandes cualidades en el uso del taijutsu, le ha transmitido todo su conocimiento a su pupilo predilecto, Rock Lee, de quien es sensei. Al igual que del resto de los _Otrus Tontus Competitivus._

Al principio de nuestra observación en este hábitat, se confundía a este macho con otro miembro de los _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ debido a su pasión por competir contra su rival, Kakashi.

Nuestro tercer espécimen, también es un dominante, hijo de un Alfa Supremo anterior, Sarutobi Asuma. Es el encargado del entrenamiento de los _Flojus Holgazanus_ , a quienes le tiene una gran confianza, en especial al líder de esta especie, Shikamaru. Uno de los pocos usuarios del Arte Ninja de Viento, es un ninja que goza de mucha estima entre los habitantes del lugar.

Y por último, se encuentra una hembra, pareja del macho Sarutobi, Yuki Kurenai. Una kunoichi especializada en genjutsu, es la _Ninjus Niñerus_ de los _Rastriatus Habilidosus_. Tiene una dominancia que se camufla con su amabilidad y razonamiento.

La observación del día de hoy inicia con el macho Hatake Kakashi, quien luego de reportarse con la Alfa Suprema y saber que no tenía ninguna misión ni encargo, se dirigió a tomar el desayuno. Y en el camino, se topó con el macho de grandes cejas.

Quien no pareció dudar a la hora de desafiarlo a comer.

-Solo si tú pagas- fue la respuesta del macho platinado.

El hombre de cabello oscuro no oculto su entusiasmo, exclamando frases sobre _la llama de la juventud_ y como esta no se había extinguido todavía. Entraron a un pequeño local y ordenaron bollos de frijol. Muchos bollos de frijol.

-¿Vamos cuanto a cuanto, Gai?- pregunto Kakashi, viendo venir el enorme pedido.

-73 a 73. Empatados- el hombre le dio una sonrisa reluciente, guiñando un ojo- pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Si lo dices.

Las bandejas llenas de bollos de frijol fueron dejadas frente a ellos. Las personas en el local los rodearon para ver la competencia que se llevaría a cabo, algunos ya habían sido testigos de varias otras que los dos machos habían tenido en el pasado.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Gai, sus ojos brillando de una manera nada normal- ¡Tres!

…

Asuma estaba muy temprano en los campos de entrenamiento, luego de hacer la invitación a ambos machos _Flojus Holgazanus_ solo tenía que esperar a que trajeran a la hembra Yamanaka para comenzar a entrenar. Hacia un buen rato que no estaban los cuatro, juntos, entrenando.

Sus pupilos no lo hicieron esperar mucho rato. Los tres venían preparados para una sesión de entrenamiento. Los tres jóvenes sonrieron al verlo.

-¿Qué tiene pensado para el día de hoy, Asuma-sensei?- pregunto el macho Akimichi, mientras masticaba sus papas.

-Haremos algo sencillo, para que no pierdan la costumbre- el _Ninjus Niñerus_ les sonrió- los tres contra mí. Ahora.

Ninguno de los _Flojus Holgazanus_ le hizo preguntas. Simplemente corrieron al ataque. No es la primera vez que observamos un enfrentamiento del macho Asuma con sus pupilos, además tenemos información complementaria de archivos luego de que los chicos se convirtieran en gennins.

Asuma ha demostrado ser fuerte y astuto, además conoce muy bien los movimientos y tácticas del vigente Ino-Shika-Chou. Adivinando el siguiente movimiento del macho Nara, es capaz de evadir el ataque unido de los tres muchachos.

Ya casi llegado el mediodía, no habían podido vencerlo, pero lo hicieron pasar algunas dificultades. El _Ninjus Niñerus_ les sonrio, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Ellos no tenían muy buen aspecto.

-Creo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy.

La hembra no estuvo de acuerdo.

-No es justo, sensei. ¡Estamos cerca de vencerlo! Continuemos un poco más.

-Ino, ya tus compañeros están cansados.

-Yo veo a Chouji bastante bien- Shikamaru no estuvo de acuerdo- y yo puedo continuar un rato mas.

-Chicos- el hombre se rasco la cabeza, como nervioso- no tienen porque sobre exigirse, dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy y…

-Yo creo que Asuma-sensei ya tiene planes y solo quiere librarse de nosotros rápido- Chouji había vuelto a abrir un paquete de papas- no será que… ¿tiene una cita?

El macho Sarutobi se coloro ante la insinuación. La joven hembra chilló.

-¿Tiene una cita con Kurenai-sensei, no es así? Haberlo dicho antes. Que falta de confianza, Asuma-sensei. Siendo ese el caso, lo dejamos para que tenga tiempo de ir a casa y darse una ducha. No vaya a ir todo sudado a su cita; el Ino-Shika-Chou se despide.

La hembra se fue de allí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los dos machos arquearon una ceja al sensei y luego siguieron a su compañera con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre suspiro, un poco avergonzado.

-Que chicos más sutiles- se dijo, con sarcasmo.

…

El macho, Hatake Kakashi, al fin pudo librarse de su rival, Cejotas-sensei, como nos lo suelen llamar algunos habitantes, luego de varias competencias mas, donde el _Ninjus Niñerus_ enmascarado gano, quedando 81 a 80, causando que el macho retador se desanimara y decidiera que lo mejor para superar su humillación era un entrenamiento extremo antes de volver por otro desafío.

-Muero de hambre- mascullo el peliplata, dirigiendo a Ichiraku Ramen.

-Hola, Kakashi-san- en su camino se topó con otro de los _Ninjus Niñerus_ , Iruka, quien enseñaba en la academia, anterior sensei de los _Tontus Competitivus_.

-Eh, Iruka- el hombre le sonrió- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la Academia?

-Pues bien, hay varios chicos problemáticos este año. Pero todo bajo control.

-¿Te tomas un descanso para almorzar?

-Me muero de hambre- el macho más joven asintió.

-Bien, somos dos.

Entraron al local de ramen, topándose con los dos machos _Tontus Competitivus_ en una aparentemente tonta competencia de quien comía mas, de nuevo intentando decidir quién era mejor.

Se realizaron a puestas y solo tuvieron que esperar los resultados.

…

La hembra Kurenai se había arreglado con esmero antes de salir de casa. Nuestro equipo capto todo el proceso que había tenido desde su despertar hasta la partida de su casa antes de esa cita. La mujer parecía emocionada por el encuentro con su pareja.

Sin embargo, el atuendo que llevaba no era el típico que se esperaría de una cita con fines románticos. Eran prendas bastantes deportivas, por lo tanto, llegamos a la conclusión de que quizás se iba de camping con el macho Asuma. Quien ya la esperaba, según informaron algunos de nuestros observadores distribuidos en el hábitat.

No lo hallo en el lugar que habían acordado, sino unas cuadras después, sobre unos tejados, intercediendo en una discusión. Maito Gai estaba insistiéndole a Hatake Kakashi que volvieran a competir, que estaba preparado y ya tenía en mente la competencia perfecta para medir sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Sin embargo, el macho peliplata parecía indispuesto luego de recién haber almorzado y haber tenido que pagar por todo lo que se había comido el joven macho Uchiha. Asuma estaba entre los dos, evitando que Gai le cayera encima. Iruka se mantenía a un lado, para no salir afectado.

-¿Queriendo competir de nuevo?- Kurenai llego junto al más joven, sonriendo ante la imagen.

-Ellos tampoco crecerán nunca- Iruka rio al verlos.

Al nivel del suelo, un escándalo se alzaba. Esto distrajo al macho experto en taijutsu, haciendo que se asomara. Pero no pudo ver a los causantes del alboroto.

-Vamos a ver qué sucede- dijo Asuma, algo preocupado.

Lastimosamente, su cita tendría que esperar.

Los cinco _Ninjus Niñerus_ fueron saltando se tejado en tejado, buscando entre los habitantes.

-Asuma-sensei- desde el suelo, la hembra Yamanaka llamo, algo azorada. Todos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh, pues…- la chica lucia nerviosa- es que… Shikamaru está en problemas y…

-¿Shikamaru?- el hombre se alarmo un poco- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Al final, la chica no le dio detalles de lo sucedido y solo lo envió al restaurante de donde ella acababa de huir, excusándose de que iría a hacer algunas cosas y que en realidad ella no podía ser de ayuda para su compañero. Asuma envió una última mirada a su pareja, antes de ir al rescate de su pupilo.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de uno de los machos _Tontus Competitivus_ , demasiado reconocible para sus dos senseis. El rubio parecía llamar a una persona; el _Ninjus Niñerus_ de grandes cejas había visto pasar a su equipo junto a uno de los machos de la Aldea de la Arena. Había notado al joven Hyuga muy tenso, si se enteraba que el rubio estaba llamando a su prima, las cosas podan ponerse serias.

Fue tras su equipo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Naruto trama algo- dijo Iruka, más para sí mismo.

-Tu eres de las personas que mejor lo conoce, no creo que sea un presentimiento falso- Kakashi suspiro, luciendo aburrido- ¿Lo vigilamos?

-Sera lo mejor.

Dejaron a la hembra _Ninjus Niñerus_ finalmente sola, pero no por mucho. Su equipo llego corriendo a ella, alarmándola un poco.

-Kurenai-sensei ¿está ocupada? ¿no querría venir con nosotros a una pequeña misión?

Ella examino el rostro de los _Rastriatus Habilidosus_ a su cargo. El macho Inuzuka parecía muy tenso, con algo de sudor en la frente a pesar de lo fresco del día; el segundo macho se veía tan estoico como siempre, pero con algo diferente a lo de todos los días. Y finalmente la hembra tenía una expresión alegre, inocente de lo que posiblemente estuvieran planeando sus compañeros.

Decidió acompañarlos, para evitar que también se metieran en problemas.


	7. Ninjus

**Observacion General.**

 **Hábitat:** _Konoha (Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas)_

 **Clase:** _Humanos._

 **Especie:** _Ninjus._

Hemos decidido observar a todos los subgrupos de las anteriores observaciones ( _Tontus Competitivus, Flojus Holgazanus, Ninjus Arenosus, Otrus Tontus Competitivus, Rastriatus Habilidosus, Ninjus Niñerus_ ) con el objetivo de investigar como es la convivencia de estos especímenes una vez que convergen entre sí.

Nuestro primer _Ninjus_ en aparecer fue el Alfa de los _Ninjus Arenosus_. El macho pelirrojo está vagando solo por la aldea, luego de que su hermana entrara en una discusión con un macho local y su hermano mayor los dejara por seguir a otra hembra, también local. Parecía un poco molesto, pero, sobre todo, aburrido.

-¡Gaara-sama!

Una hembra lo ha llamado, y esto pareció sorprender al joven macho. Más aun cuando la vio; se trata de una chica de apariencia más joven que la de los especímenes nativos de la aldea que hemos observado. Cabello castaño corto, ojos negros. Parece realmente emocionada de ver a Gaara.

-Matsuri- el rostro del chico lucia casi tan inexpresivo como siempre, solo un poco sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enviaron a una misión cerca de aquí. Ya la terminé, así que pensé…- la muchacha a desviado la mirada, sonrojada- en pasar a saludar.

El macho sonrió al escucharla. Hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo, Matsuri?

-Me encantaría, Gaara-sama.

…

Siguiendo la línea de los _Ninjus Arenosus_ , hemos decidido observar cómo le ha ido a la hembra de este subgrupo con el macho Nara de los _Flojus Hogazanus_. El chico parece estar contra la espada y la pared; hay varios comensales molestos, aunque no tanto como el dueño del local, quien aún observaba el desastre de comida y platos rotos en el suelo, y mucho menos que la chica, Temari. Esta parecía ser a quien más temía el joven macho.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

El _Ninjus Niñerus_ encargado del Equipo 10 a entrado al local, luce confundido y algo molesto. Se dirige directamente a donde se encuentra su pupilo, exigiéndole explicaciones, las cuales nadie en el local había querido escuchar antes.

El joven Nara le relato lo sucedido con sus compañeros, la tonta discusión por la comida que ocasiono todo el desastre y como los otros dos _Flojus Holgazanus_ lo dejaron allí solucionando el problema. Asuma suspiro, revisando su billetera.

-¿Cuánto tienes, Shikamaru?

-Lo de la comida, y un poco más- el chico arrugo la cara- que fastidio.

-Te ayudare a completar- dijo el sensei, pasándole unos billetes.

Ambos machos pagaron al dueño del local, este sonrió contento y mando a limpiar y arreglar las cosas. Solo quedaba la hembra _Ninjus Arenosus_ , quien ahora los miraba mal a ambos. No nos costó mucho deducir porque seguía molesta la muchacha: su ropa y cabello estaban sucios, y no había comido nada desde hacía horas.

El macho más joven fue quien le hablo.

-Lo siento, no fue nuestra intención todo lo que sucedió- lo decía en tono aburrido, cansado de repetir.

-Eso no arregla mi ropa y mi cabello, bebe llorón- gruño ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Ninguno de los dos machos sabía muy bien cómo tratar con hembras enojadas, pero el mayor parecía tener un poco más de experiencia. Riendo nerviosamente, dijo:

-¿Ya te registraste en algún hotel?- la hembra negó- entonces ¿Qué te pareces si te acompañamos a casa de Shikamaru? Allí podrás cambiarte de ropa y comer algo, te aseguro que su madre cocina muy bien.

El macho de coleta lo miro como si estuviera loco, pero el _Ninjus Niñerus_ pidió su apoyo dándole ligeros y repetidos codazos en las costillas. Lo mejor era aplacar la furia de esa mujer pronto.

-Si, Asuma tiene razón- Shikamaru trato de sonreír con normalidad- a mi madre le gustara recibirte, casi no tiene compañía femenina en la casa.

Temari acepto. Nosotros pensamos que quizás no sea buena idea poner a dos hembras agresivas bajo un mismo techo; podrían matarse entre sí… o matarlos a ellos.

…

Neji al final se decidió por seguir a Tenten. Ella era quien estaba en mayor riesgo.

Aparentemente, no tenía tanto de que preocuparse si se trataba de Naruto quien buscaba a su prima, pues aunque lo consideraba un idiota en varios sentidos, sabía que no le haría daño a la pelinegra. En cambio, a Tenten no solo la acompañaba Lee, quien podía ser torpe en algunas cuestiones y enojar a Tenten; sino que también se le sumaba un macho en su mayoría desconocido, quien obviamente tenía intenciones hacia la castaña que pasaban de la amistad.

-La comida aquí es deliciosa- dijo el macho de cabello negro con alegría.

-Si, es verdad- el _Ninjus Arenosus_ sonrió, metiéndose comida a la boca rápidamente.

-Neji- la hembra llamo al muchacho- ¿no piensas comer?

El macho Hyuga apenas había mirado sus alimentos desde que se los trajeron. Generalmente comía tranquilo, pues confiaba en sus acompañantes, su equipo. Pero con este nuevo macho, no podía dejar de prestarles atención, para mantener lejos cualquier acercamiento de manos a la hembra del grupo.

-Te noto muy tenso, Neji- el Hyuga lo miro apenas- quizás entrenamos muy duro el día de hoy ¿Qué tal si vamos a las aguas termales? Escuche que hay un lugar nuevo donde tienen zonas mixtas.

La hembra del grupo no parecía muy segura con la idea, miraba de vez en cuando al macho Hyuga con preocupación, quizás advirtiendo el verdadero motivo de su tensión, que no tenía nada que ver con entrenar.

El macho _Ninjus Arenosus_ se levantó un momento para ir al baño, entonces la joven se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- ambos la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no?- Lee hizo un puchero- en esas aguas termales tiene que usar traje de baño si vas a la zona mixta, no es como que tendrás que estar desnuda…

-¡Ya sé que no sería así!- le grito la hembra, avergonzada, golpeándolo- simplemente…

-¿Te da vergüenza estar en traje de baño?- volvió a interrumpirla el pelinegro.

Algo que hemos descubierto en estas observaciones es que las hembras de este hábitat suelen tener mucho carácter, y aunque luce despreocupada, la hembra _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ también era impaciente.

-Porque si se trata de eso, ya nosotros te hemos visto en traje de baño, y puedo asegurarte que no hay nada…

-Ten mucho cuidado en como terminas la frase, Rock Lee- amenazo la mujer, intimidando efectivamente al chico.

Allí esta su instinto de Hembra Alfa.

-Lo que él quiere decir es que no hay nada de que tengas que avergonzarte- termino el Hyuga, Lee apoyándolo silenciosamente- yo creo que sería divertido.

La chica lo miro unos segundos, antes de suspirar y aceptar la propuesta. Entonces regreso Kankuro, y la tensión continuó el resto de la comida.

…

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban a menos de un par de metros detrás de Naruto, siguiéndolo. El macho Uzumaki estaba en su búsqueda por la hembra _Rastriatus Habilidosus_ , quien no había dado señales de estar por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, el joven no dejaba de insistir gritando su nombre.

-¿Crees que este fuera de la aldea en alguna misión?- pregunto la hembra a su pareja.

-Creo que podría estar en cualquier lugar escondiéndose de ese lunático- el chico bromeo, pinchando a su mejor amigo.

Esto pareció suponer un nuevo reto para el macho rubio, por lo tanto, también era un reto para el pelinegro. No tardaron en iniciar una nueva discusión.

-¿Ahora que paso?

-¿Por qué gritaba Naruto?

-Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei.

Sakura los miro con sorpresa por su repentina aparición. Pero no tardo en explicarles.

-Están compitiendo de nuevo con sus tontas discusiones, y Naruto estaba gritando llamando a Hinata. Esta muy empeñado en encontrarla, no sé por qué.

Los chicos se estaban gritando en la mitad de la calle, ya las personas que pasaban los miraban con normalidad, siendo que hacían eso en cualquier lugar. Las chicas incluso parecían considerarlo tierno, la hembra _Tontus Competitivus_ no tardo en espantarlas, muy molesta.

-Cuanto carácter- comento Iruka.

-Son tal para cual- Kakashi no perdía el buen humor- ¿Y si vamos a las aguas termales?

…

Ino acababa de salir de su casa cuando se topó con uno de los nuevos especímenes de este hábitat, es miembro de Equipo 7 también, pero no reúne las características necesarias para ser un _Tontus Competitivus_. Aun está en etapa de estudio y discusión, sin embargo, está comprobado que pertenece a la especie _Ninjus_. Se trata de un macho, identificado como Sai.

Posee un comportamiento bastante extraño, que ha ido mejorando durante su convivencia con los miembros de los demás subgrupos, hasta el momento creemos que mantiene una postura sumisa ante los demás debido a su personalidad precavida y analizadora.

También creemos que existe algún tipo de atracción entre él y la hembra _Flojus Holgazanus._

-Sai- la chica lo saludo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué tal?

-Ino- él le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿has visto a Naruto, Sakura o Sasuke? ¿o a Kakachi-sensei? Los he buscado todo el día, pero no los consigo.

-Eso sí que es raro- ella comenzó a caminar, el macho la siguió sin dejar de sonreír- con lo escandaloso que es Naruto… si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar.

-Eso sería genial.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron un recorrido por calles de Konoha, conversando tranquilamente. Al menos, hasta que se encontraron con Shikamaru, Temari y Asuma. Ambos machos le dirigieron una mirada de reproche a la chica, antes de reprocharle verbalmente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- ella se inclinó repetidas veces frente a su compañero y su maestro- Chouji no vino porque tiene que hacer unas cosas con su padre, pero hable con él y también quiere disculparse. Entre los dos reunimos esto- saco un pequeño fajo de billetes- espero que alcance para cubrir lo que les hicimos gastar.

El macho Nara conto el dinero, por lo que nosotros pudimos ver era un poco más de lo que ellos en realidad gastaron. Dividiéndolo en partes justas, lo repartió entre su maestro y el. Ino sonrió al verse perdonada.

-Bien, para celebrarlo ¿Qué les parece si vamos a las aguas termales? Yo invito.

-Oí que hay una nueva, con zonas mixtas nuevas- comento Sai, solo porque sí.

-Eso sería genial- exclamo la hembra Yamanaka, su compañero y maestro estuvieron de acuerdo- ¿Tu qué piensas, Temari?

-No tengo traje de baño- fue su respuesta.

-Oh, yo te puedo prestar uno ¡vamos a mi casa!

-Pero acabamos de venir de allá- dijo Sai, confundido.

-No importa, a mi madre le gustara recibirlos. Mi padre también esta, les gusta recibir visitas.

Algo parecido habían dicho de la casa Nara, y pudimos comprobar que la madre del macho Nara, quien obviamente es una Alfa, si atiende bien a las visitas. Además, ambas hembras no se mataron entre sí, pero en efecto, casi mataron a los machos que las acompañaban.

-¿Dónde estarán mis hermanos?- pregunto Temari, a nadie en particular.

…

Sin darse cuenta, todos estaban haciendo un éxodo a las mismas aguas termales, para pasar el rato en la misma zona mixta. Gai se había unido a su equipo, y en el proceso se habían topado al Alfa Supremo de la Arena y ahora él y Matsuri también estaban invitados a bañarse con ellos.

…

Sucios y cansados, los _Rastriatus Habilidosus_ y su _Ninjus Niñerus_ caminaban por el pueblo, ya comenzaba a caer la tarde. El macho Inuzuka tenía una gran expresión de satisfacción, tal vez sentía que tenía todos sus objetivos cumplidos.

-¿Y qué tal si ahora nos bañamos todos juntos?- exclamo, contento.

-Oí de unas nuevas aguas termales- dijo el otro macho- ¿por qué? Porque están de moda en la aldea.

Tal vez la satisfacción no les duraría mucho, según nuestras deducciones.

…

Al final de la noche, nadie se bañó en ningún baño mixto.

Les hemos preparado un resumen de la situación:

Los primeros en llegar fueron los _Otrus Tontus Competitivus_ junto a su maestro y los dos machos _Ninjus Arenosus_ y la hembra Matsuri. Hubo un momento incomodo cuando las hembras se reunieron con ellos luego de cambiarse; tal vez si existía algún tipo de química entre el Kasekage y la chica de ojos negros, además que la tensión creció cuando Tenten se ubicó cerca de sus compañeros, pues el macho Kankuro le hizo un cumplido y fue obvio que el Hyuga tenía intención de atacar.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido ante la llegada del Equipo 10, completo, junto a Asuma, la hembra _Ninjus Arenosus_ y el macho nuevo, Sai. Las cosas se animaron un poco, pero se instaló una nueva tensión, pues Gaara era sediado por las miradas cómplices entre sus hermanos, incomodándolo.

Poco después llegaron los _Tontus Competitivus_ , junto a Kakashi e Iruka. La tensión pareció disolverse casi completamente, pues la atención fue redirigida hacia los dos machos recién llegados, quienes no duraron en competir "¿Quién aguantaba por más tiempo la respiración?", a esto se unieron los demás machos, por insistencia de las hembras.

-Esto me recuerda a los tiempos donde nuestra llama de la juventud brillaba, tan ardiente como el sol, mi eterno rival- Gai miro al macho de cabello platinado, quien suspiro.

-Yo solo quería relajarme- dijo, dirigiéndose a Iruka. Ambos podían ver la competencia venir.

Cuando solo quedaban Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Lee en la competencia, entro el ultimo subgrupo. Todos en traje de baño se metieron al agua caliente, justo en el momento en que los cuatro quedaron empatados, saliendo sin aliento del agua.

-¡Hinata!- grito el rubio, contento de al fin verla, pero sin olvidar la competencia silenciosa que tenía con su amigo desde esa mañana.

El chico se acercó, y sin dudarlo beso a la muchacha. Todo se desato a partir de allí.

Neji se levantó de un brinco, golpeando al macho rubio, quien solto a su novia, quien casi se desmaya y el joven macho Inuzuka tuvo que sostenerla. Naruto al ver esto se enojó, y también lo golpeo. Los tres machos armaron un escándalo, hasta que el macho Hyuga vio que el _Ninjus Arenosus_ castaño tenía una mano sobre el brazo de Tenten. Entonces también lo golpeo. De a poco los demás machos se fueron uniendo a la pelea.

Los _Ninjus Niñerus_ se hicieron a un lado, dejándolos ser. Sin embargo, las hembras más jóvenes, luego de terminar llenas de pelo de perro, arena, insectos y tinta, se hartaron.

Y en el presente:

-Son unos imbéciles- Tenten farfullo, restregándose bien el jabón.

-Pero ¿de qué te quejas? Fuiste unos de los objetos de la discordia allí- la hembra Yamanaka encontró muy divertido el comportamiento del Hyuga.

-Son un verdadero desastre- Temari sonrió, a pesar de todo.

- _Hinata, si me estas oyendo, de verdad lo siento._

Lo único que las dividia de los chicos era una pared, por lo que podían escuchar los ruegos del rubio claramente. La hembra Hyuga se sonrojo.

- _Cállate, Naruto._

- _Tu empezaste, Neji._

- _Te pasa por imprudente_ \- se escuchó la voz de Kiba.

- _Yo no entendí porque me golpearon_ \- esta vez fue el macho Kankuro.

Ellas rieron, sabiendo la respuesta a eso. De a poco, la discusión verbal de los machos se hizo más y más acalorada entre los más dominantes, se supo que comenzaron a irse a los golpes cuando escucharon una voz aburrida pronunciar:

- _Que problemáticos._

…

Los _Nijus Niñerus_ estaban todos juntos parados frente a la puerta del baño de hombres, escuchando el desastre que hacían sus pupilos allí dentro. Hatake Kakashi, macho Alfa conocido por su inteligencia y capacidad de deducción les hablo:

-Mejor vámonos antes de que tumben el lugar.

Una sabia decisión.

 **Quizás el final quedo un poco mocho, como el final de los capítulos anteriores, y creo que me salio algo OOC, pero espero que les haya agradado.**

 **Agradezco los review y que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. En la Realidad

_**Luego de 10 años del estudio realizado en el hábitat de Konoha, hemos decidido volver, para comprobar el estado de las especies anteriormente observadas.**_

 _ **Esta es una vista de la realidad de los Ninjus en su día a día.**_

Naruto paseaba por la aldea, completamente relajado, sobre sus hombros se encontraba Boruto, su hijo de cinco años, luciendo igual que su padre. Era pasado el mediodía, luego de la comida lo habían echado de casa Sakura, Ino y el resto de las amigas de Hinata, pues no querían que estorbara en los preparativos del Baby Shower que se realizaría esa noche para celebrar el próximo nacimiento del segundo bebé del matrimonio Uzumaki.

Y le habían encargado a Boruto, para que ellas pudieran estar tranquilas con los preparativos.

-Papá.

-¿Mm?

-Quiero volver a casa.

-Pero, pasear por la aldea es divertido- sugirió Naruto, sin querer explicarle al niño el por qué no los querían en la casa.

-Yo ya estoy aburrido- el pequeño hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a molestar a tu tío Neji?

Boruto celebro la proposición, por lo que ambos rubios se dirigieron a la villa de los Hyuga, donde seguro se encontraba el primo de Hinata. Además, seguramente también estarían Hiashi y Hanabi, quienes defenderían al futuro Hokage cuando le sacara el mal genio a su cuñado.

…

Chouji y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, luego dirigieron sus ojos al hombre que los acompañaban, suspirando con aburrimiento. Sai estaba dibujando algo en un cuaderno en carboncillo, mientras el futuro Ino-Shika-Chou jugaba en el patio.

Estaban en casa de los Yamanaka, y nunca habían sentido esa casa tan extraña. Y la razón era porque su anfitrión era el pelinegro; nunca creyeron extrañar tanto a Ino, ella al menos era molesta, pero divertida, en opinión de Shikamaru. Y cocinaba bien, cosa que Chouji no podía sacar de su cabeza mientras su hija jugaba a hacer pasteles de barro.

-Me aburro- termino por decir el Akimichi, con un gran bostezo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tanto silencio es una molestia.

Sai los miro con curiosidad, dejando su cuaderno y carboncillo de lado luego de terminar su dibujo. No lo había dejado ver, como la mayoría de las cosas que plasmaba, a menos que creyera que valiera la pena, era muy crítico con su trabajo. Sonrió un poco, mirando a los niños.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Naruto?- ofreció tranquilamente, sabiendo que no era el mejor recibiendo visitas. Menos si eran los amigos de su esposa.

-No estará en casa, considerando que allá están las chicas- Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, pensativo- ¿Un lugar al que Naruto pueda ir con su hijo, sin que el niño corra ningún riesgo?

-En casa de Sasuke no está entonces- comento divertido Chouji, recordando la última pelea que habían tenido sus dos amigos, solo por ver quien comía mas sushi.

-Cierto. Entonces vas a la villa Hyuga, allí Naruto puede sacar de quicio a Neji y la familia de Hinata lo defenderá.

…

Sakura les había dado de comer y se había marchado, dejándolo a él con la tarea de lavar los platos y dejar la cocina limpia. Luego de terminar miro a Sarada, quien jugaba con una muñeca en la sala; ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-¿Cuándo vuelve mamá?- pregunto, volviendo su atención al juego.

-Nos encontraremos con ella en casa de Naruto para cenar- le respondió, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella- ¿tienes algo que hacer en mente?

Sarada aún era pequeña, pero era muy lista, como su madre. Y astuta y calculadora, como él. Sabía que sería una gran kunoichi algún día. La pelinegra sonrió, mirando por la ventana.

-Salgamos a dar una vuelta, tal vez nos consigamos con alguien.

-De acuerdo, anda a prepararte y saldremos en unos minutos.

…

Neji extrañaba un poco entrenar con Hinata, aunque al principio había sido muy duro con ella, su prima se esforzó en llegar a un nivel donde ambos podrían mantener un enfrentamiento amistoso, pero exigente, sin que él tuviera que preocuparse de lastimar mucho a la pelinegra. Aunque él era más fuerte, Hinata siempre le daba buena pelea.

Pero tampoco podía quejarse, su nueva compañera era su prima menor, y futura heredera del clan. Tampoco debía angustiarse por no tener a alguien que le diera buena pelea, pues su esposa odiaba perder, en el ámbito que fuera. Lo cual era muy divertido para él, pues Tenten podía ser muy infantil si se lo proponía.

Además, Lee siempre lo visitaba para continuar con sus enfrentamientos de rivales, y evitar de esa forma _que la llama de la juventud se enfriara_. Tenten y el siempre rodaban los ojos al escucharlo, pero no sería lo mismo sin el alrededor. Y para rematar el asunto de las prácticas y entrenamientos, ahora debía transmitir todo su conocimiento en el Puño Suave a su retoño.

El pequeño Hizashi.

Su tío solía bromear al decir que Neji había negado al niño, pues era idéntico a él. En cuanto al físico. Por lo demás, el niño era la viva imagen de la mamá. Parecía como que Tenten también lo había negado. Hizashi no dudaba en quejarse cuando algo no le gustaba, le gustaba bromear y divertirse, era un niño muy alegre. Aun así, disciplinado cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

-Pequeño enano- también solía sacarle el genio a su padre, haciéndolo olvidar su crianza Hyuga.

Por alguna razón, al niño le gustaba fugarse cuando le decían que debía tomar un baño. Neji todavía no captaba como escapaba de él y su Byakugan; podía ser que su hijo también fuera un prodigio. Sin embargo, por más prodigio que fuera, podría correr, mas no esconderse. Y más le valía al pequeño que fuera él quien lo encontrara, o si no…

-¡Papá!- _Palabra cierta_ , pensó el Hyuga, con algo de gracia.

Camino al lugar de donde provenía la voz de su retoño, encontrándolo en el patio. Tuvo algo de lastima por él al verlo empapado, con toda su ropa puesta, parte del cabello pegado a su cara, y el agarre con fuerza industrial de su madre en la muñeca.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto, con naturalidad.

-Ya quiero bañarme. Por favor llévame contigo ¿sí?

Neji fue hasta él y se lo cargo en el hombro, el niño con rostro derrotado se dejó llevar. El castaño mayor miro a su esposa, quien se defendió, diciendo:

-Él dijo que no se quería bañar porque le daba frio estar sin ropa, entonces pensé que lo mejor sería bañarlo con ropa al sol.

Tenten solía voltear las cuestiones para que estuviera a su favor cuando de su hijo se trataba; después de todo, aunque Hizashi tenía una personalidad como la de su madre, ella tenía más experiencia siendo así, por ende, también lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Neji también sabía que, luego de ese pequeño susto, la mujer se lo compensaría. Pues también era una madre muy, muy consentidora.

…

No tenía labores como Kazekage en ese instante, por lo que podía relajarse un poco. Su hermana se había arrastrado a su esposa a la casa de Naruto, para preparar las cosas de esa noche, por lo que él se quedó solo su hermano y su hijo, Shinki, en medio de la aldea, sin saber para donde agarrar.

Era la primera vez que Gaara llevaba a Shinki fuera de la aldea; al estar solo, sin una familia, antes de que ellos lo adoptaran, era un poco introvertido e inseguro cuando no conocía a las personas; esperaba que al ser Konoha el primer lugar que conociera fuera de su aldea y viera todo el lugar y tratara con la gente de allí, se relajaría un poco e intentaría hacer amigos.

El pelirrojo no podía pensar en mejor lugar que donde hizo su primer amigo. A quien no sabía dónde buscar, pues le dijeron que lo habían corrido de su casa por el resto del día.

-¿No sabes donde vive alguien más aparte de Naruto?- pregunto Kankuro, algo aburrido.

-No. Cuando vengo a la aldea paso de la torre del Hokage a la casa de Temari. No es como que suela venir a turistear- respondió Gaara, mirando a todos lados.

Shinki caminaba de su mano en total silencio, solo observando. La arena negra lo cubría como un abrigo, a pesar del calor de pasado el mediodía. Los tres caminaron un buen rato, hasta que un alboroto llamo su atención. Unos gritos que parecían hablar de la llama de la juventud o algo así.

-¿Rock Lee?- dijo Gaara en voz alta, con algo de sorpresa, al ver al cejotas caminado de manos junto a un niño, con mucho parecido a él.

-Oh, hola- Lee lo miro, dirigiéndose hacia el aun de manos- ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué los trae a la aldea?

-Nos han invitado a esa cosa del Baby Shower de la esposa de Naruto- respondió Kankuro, con un poco de fastidio- Temari nos obligó a venir, básicamente.

-Ya veo ¿y hacia donde se dirigen?

-No lo tenemos muy claro- esta vez fue Gaara quien hablo- quería ver a Naruto, pero no sé dónde buscarlo y ya estamos algo cansados de caminar.

Aunque le hablaban al papá, los de la Arena no podía evitar llevar sus ojos al pequeño cejotas, quien sonreía de la misma manera que Lee. Finalmente, el hombre de traje verde pareció captar la indirecta.

-¡No se los he presentado, este es mi hijo, Metal Lee!- exclamo, completamente emocionado- es mi retoño y relevo en el empeño de mantener la llama de la juventud fuerte y brillante…

Shinki no estaba escuchando realmente, le parecía algo tonto lo que decía aquel señor, no entendía de donde su padre y tío lo conocían, sin embargo, no negaría que le causaba algo de gracia y curiosidad. Más aun con su hijo al lado.

-Si no saben a dónde ir ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Nos dirigíamos a casa de Neji, tengo un ardiente enfrentamiento entre rivales pendiente con él. Después podríamos buscar a los demás.

-Me parece bien- asintió el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces tu nos guías- el castaño comenzó a caminar junto a Lee, platicando sobre cualquier cosa.

…

Hubo una especie de colisión en la entrada de los Hyuga. Neji, Tenten y Hizashi estaban tomando té y dangos cuando se escuchó el ruido en la entrada; Hiashi y Hanabi también se acercaron con curiosidad, el mayor usando su Byakugan. Suspirando, miro a sus sobrinos.

-Tienen visitas.

Neji arqueo la ceja sin entender, pues no esperaban a nadie. Miro a Tenten, ella negó con la cabeza, también extrañada. Hanabi estaba sonriente, con su Byakugan, subió a su sobrino a su espalda y espero a que su primo abriera la puerta.

-Prepárate- le susurro a la oji chocolate.

El genio Hyuga, con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta. Un revoltijo amarillo, verde y negro tropezó al interior de la villa. Cuando se detuvieron, Naruto y Lee estaban enredados en el suelo, aplastando al pequeño Metal y con Boruto sentado en la cabeza de su padre. Sasuke, quien había entrado junto al revoltijo, estaba parado junto a los dos hombres, sosteniendo a su hija, ambos con aspecto impecable. A diferencia de los Lee y los Uzumaki.

-¿No les da vergüenza este desorden? Ni siquiera se anunciaron antes de venir- les dijo el Uchiha, con cierta altanería. Sarada miro con la misma expresión al niño rubio.

-Sasuke-teme…

Neji y Tenten intercambiaron miradas, antes de asentir. Él fue y tomo a su sobrino, mientras la castaña tomo al hijo de su mejor amigo. Hiashi le quito de los brazos a Sarada a Sasuke con la mayor tranquilidad, mientras el pelinegro fulminaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo; el problema no era con Lee, pero el hombre se estaba emocionando con la perspectiva de una intensa pelea donde hicieran arder la llama de la juventud, y él estaba ansioso por participar. Shikamaru suspiro con fastidio al igual que su hijo, Sai e Inojin sonreían como si nada y los Akimichi tenían los ojos fijos en los dangos que habían quedado sin terminar. Gaara sonrió al ver a sus viejos amigos, mientras su hermano hacia memoria de lo peligrosas que podían ser esas reuniones. Shinki se hizo a un lado, observando.

-¿Quieres apostar?- susurro Hanabi a su padre.

-Eso no está bien- el hombre arrugo la frente, pero mostro una bolsita de monedas- Shikamaru.

-Naruto.

Las cosas estaban muy tensas. Los niños se hicieron todos a un lado, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Nadie movía ni un musculo; Shikamaru tomo asiento cerca de los niños, en caso de las cosas se salieran de control. Chuoji y su hija se terminaban el té y los dangos, mientras Gaara se sentaba junto a su hijo a observar lo que sucediera. Kankuro se encogio de hombros, pues esto no era nada su asunto, y se acercó a Tenten, quien tenía un pergamino en la mano en el caso de tener que intervenir.

La cosa estallo de manera simultánea.

Naruto se decidió a atacar con una patada al usuario de Sharingan, quien lo esquivo, terminado por golpear el costado de Lee. Ambos pelinegros le respondieron al rubio, comenzando una lucha entre tres; Kankuro sentía una extraña presión mientras conversaba con Tenten, quien se veía un poco incomoda. Busca disimuladamente a su alrededor, encontrándose con la intensa mirada del pequeño Hyuga, sus ojos lila no tenían una expresión agradable. Entonces los sintió, una amenaza, se giró justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe del Puño suave directo en su cabeza.

-Gaara, ayuda- exclamo el castaño de la Arena, indispuesto a morir.

Suspirando, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo, para intervenir. Una patada mando a volar un puñado de su arena directo a Choucho, quien no se movió lo suficientemente rápido para salvar su ultimo dango. Este bocadillo termino lleno de arena, enojando a la niña, quien sin demora comenzó a llorar. Chouji, sin poder evitar la indignación de la pérdida del dango y el llanto de su hija, dirigió su mirada furiosa a los sujetos peleando. También se unió a la lucha.

-Sabía que tenía que haber ido con las chicas cuando me invitaron- refunfuño Tenten, viendo a su esposo y mejor amigo concentrados en ganar.

¿Ganar qué? Nadie estaba seguro.

Finalmente, los hombres iban a sacar sus técnicas más especiales. Lee comenzó a abrir sus Ocho Puertas Internas, Neji empezó con son sus 64 palmas, Chouji aumento su tamaño, Gaara estaba esparciendo su arena, Kankuro usaba su marioneta de Sasori, Sasuke había sacado el brazo de Susanoo y Naruto activo el modo Kyubi.

-Que molestias- Shikamru se puso de pie y los detuvo, antes de que hicieran alguna estupidez.

Y destruyeran más de lo que ya habían destruido.

Estaban paralizados, con sus sombras atadas.

-Ya me hartaron- exclamo Tenten, viendo todo el daño. Hanabi pago la apuesta a su padre, dejando que la chica pusiera carácter entre esos hombres- si se van a jugar rudo ¡Haganlo afuera!

Shikamaru los dejo ir, y la chica los sacó de la villa. Neji la miro incrédulo, pues también lo echaba a él, siendo su casa. Lee iba chillando, siendo arrastrado de la oreja por la castaña, como castigo por querer insistir con la pelea. Sai estaba sentado junto a los niños, dejando a carboncillo otro dibujo en su cuaderno: todos sus amigos siendo echados casi a las patadas por Tenten, los niños a un lado jugando, Hanabi y su padre apostando y el en una esquina saludando con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y se colocó junto a Shikamaru.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Fue mucha diversión para una tarde, tenemos que guardar algo para la noche- respondió algo sarcástico- vamos, niños, no podemos dejar a los otros mocosos solos.

Los niños rieron. Shikamaru y Sai tomaron de la mano a sus respectivos hijos; el hombre más pálido toma la mano Chouchou, mientras el otro tomaba la de Sarada. A ellas si no podían perderlas de vista, o sus madres los matarían.

…

Hinata sonreía, sentada en el sofá de tres plazas de su sala de estar. Ella sentada en medio de sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino. El viejo Akamaru en el suelo frente a ella, agitando la cola mientras ella lo acariciaba con sus pies. Había pasado toda la tarde con sus amigas, quienes habían sido toda atenciones con ella, debido al enorme vientre donde llevaba a su segundo bebé; cuando la reunión inicio, sus amigos reclamaron su atención inmediatamente, pues ya las chicas la habían tenido suficiente tiempo y tenía el resto de su vida para hablar con Naruto.

Ella reía escuchando las anécdotas del Inuzuka, pero podía sentir la mirada de su esposo clavada en ellos. Aun le parecía tierno que Naruto fuera así de celoso, sus amigas, sobre todo Sakura, no habían dejado de bromear con respecto a eso, más aún cuando se enteraron de que no era solo con Kiba. Con la única persona del mismo sexo que el con la que compartía a la oji lila era con su hijo. No más.

Paso su mirada por la casa, observando a sus amigos. Ino le gritaba a Chouji por estarse comiendo todos los bocadillos, la señora Akimichi asintiendo junto a la rubia. Temari y Tenten observaban a sus esposos en pleno juego de shogi, Asuma estaba sentado junto al Hyuga dándole consejos; eran básicamente, tres contra uno, si se contaba a Mirai, a quien el hombre tenía sentada en sus piernas. Kurenai estaba junto a Gai, Kakashi e Iruka, charlando, y la pelinegra tenía el presentimiento de que se estaban burlando de Asuma ante el nuevo diseño en marcados rosa que llevaba en la chaqueta sin haberse percatado.

En el patio estaba Lee junto con todos los niños, quienes jugaban alrededor de él. El hijo del Kazekage estaba entre ellos, cada vez se desenvolvía mejor; podía notar que se llevaba muy bien con Boruto y Shikadai, y que esto hacia que Gaara y Matsuri sonrieran ampliamente. Sai los dibujaba, sus labios alzados en las esquinas de una manera sincera. Kankuro junto a ellos, también observando a su sobrino, lejos de donde se encontraba la pareja Hyuga. No muy lejos de ella estaba Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, charlando.

Hinata no podía evitar sonreír al verlos, aunque los dos hombres no paraban de pelear y competir, sacando de quicio a la pelirrosa, de alguna manera se veían igualmente en paz. Como si no necesitaran más en ese mundo.

Frente a ella, interrumpiendo las pláticas de Kiba, llego su padre y hermana, quienes se veían radiantes. Se puso de pie, sonriéndoles.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hija? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Hiashi, tranquilamente.

-Lo que él quiere decir es, ¿Cómo está el nieto? ¿te ha dado alguna molestia?- pincho Hanabi, pero también muy curiosa.

De hecho, sintió al bebe moverse cuando los chicos comenzaron a llegar, al escuchar la voz de su padre y hermano, quienes habían ido a preguntar inmediatamente como se encontraban los dos. Hinata no podía negar toda la felicidad que sentía.

-Oigan, ¿No creen que se va haciendo la hora?- pregunto Sakura de repente, casi gritando, sin ningun disimulo- Ino, trae el pastel.

-¿Por qué no vas tú, frentona?

-¿Qué dijiste, Ino-cerda?

-Yo voy, yo voy- Matsuri hizo gestos para que se calmaran, nerviosa de que comenzaran a pelear en serio.

Los hombres se miraron con curiosidad, al igual que los niños.

-¿Quién está cumpliendo años?- pregunto Naruto, extrañado.

Ninguna le respondió, solo sonrieron misteriosamente, mientras la castaña de la Arena traía el pastel. Era muy sencillo, redondo, con glaseado blanco y detalles en rosa y azul. En la cubierta estaba escrito _¿Niño o Niña?_. Esto solo los dejo aún más confundidos, sobre todo a los pequeños, quienes aún no leían bien.

-Alguien por ahí nos dio la idea- dijo Temari, sonriendo emocionada.

-El biscocho del pastel nos dirá si el bebé que espera Hinata es niño o niña- continuo emocionada Ino, dando brincos.

-Azul para niños, rosa para niña- Tenten miro a Naruto, quien parecía nervioso- ¿Picaras el pastel?

Hinata estaba sonrojada, por la emoción. Sus amigas le habían dado la idea para dar a conocer el sexo del bebé, y ella era la única que lo conocía.

-Boruto ¿me ayudas?

Al niño le brillaron los ojos, su sonrisa no cabía en su pequeño rostro. Asintiendo repetidas veces, se subió a un banco para estar en una posición cómoda. Padre e hijo sostuvieron el cuchillo; el menor podía sentir como la mano de su padre temblaba, pero estaba muy feliz. Se le notaba. A Boruto no importaba si lo que había en la barriga de su mamá era un niño o una niña, el solo quería verlo pronto y poder jugar con el pequeño.

Sacaron la primera rebanada, de color rosa en el interior. Todos exclamaron de alegría, la rebana termino en algún lugar del techo.

-Una niña, tendré una niña, teme- Naruto se lanzó a abrazar primero a Sasuke, a quien tenía más cerca.

-Si, buena suerte con eso, dobe- fue su fría respuesta, pero la sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

-¡Es niña Kakashi-sensei! ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Asuma-sensei! ¡Kurenai-sensei! ¡Cejotas-sensei!- y así fue brincando de persona en persona.

-Es una niña, Neji, ¡Es niña!- se lanzó sobre el castaño, pero este lo aparto rápidamente. Pero la sonrisa del rubio no se desvanecía- ¿La cuidaremos juntos, no?

Tenten y Sakura bufaron, imaginándose a ese par de perros guardianes detrás de ella cuidándola de cualquier despistado, y no tan despistado, que se le acercara. Paso celebrando con todos los demás, abrazando generalmente a los hombres, salvo Sakura y Hanabi. Boruto era felicitado por los demás niños, quienes recibieron la noticia también muy contentos.

Al fin, ambos rubios se acercaron a la futura madre por segunda vez, ya Naruto había descargado toda su efusividad por lo que era seguro que no le haría daño a la mujer cuando la abrazara. A Hinata se le escaparon algunas lágrimas mientras los recibía, y sin que la soltaran, los demás la felicitaban. Hasta que a alguien le dio por preguntar:

-¿Y cómo se llamara?

-Dijimos que, si era niño, Naruto decidiría el nombre- respondió la Hyuga, a lo que la miraron como si fuera una muy mala idea- y si era niña, lo elegiría yo.

Un suspiro de alivio colectivo. Naruto miro mal a sus amigos, mientras Boruto se reía.

-¿Entonces qué nombre tendrá?- pregunto Hizashi, con una manita sobre el vientre de Hinata, al igual que Boruto.

El miro a su esposo y luego a los Hyugas presentes, deteniéndose especialmente en Neji.

-Himawari.

* * *

 **se supone que esta historia ya esta terminada, pero me dijeron que quedo muy mocha...por eso hice este nuevo cap... quizas un poco desligado pero espero que les guste :)**


End file.
